


Дарагой Кеп

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E
Summary: Написано на стони-бинго, на ключ "Время".





	Дарагой Кеп

I.

21.04.1983

Дарагой Кеп, писать дневник хорошая идея но странно обращатся к себе или к дневнику. Поэтому буду песать тебе.  
Мне очень жаль что ты пагиб.  
Я знаю что это случилось 23.01.1945 года. Мой папа пил алкоголь в этот день. Он скучает.  
Я думаю ты крутой. Я буду делится новостями ведь ты мертв и сам ничего не знаешь что сейчас происходит у нас.

24.07.1983

Мой папа сделал тебе щит а я бы сделал тебе броню как у рыцаря но чтоб умела летать. Тогда ты бы не умер.

27.07.1984

Папа считает тебя героем. Весь мир считает. А ты умер. Было ли тебе одиноко?  
Я думаю, что когда умираешь одиноко всегда.  
Сегодня мы носили цветы на твою могилу. Потом запускали фереверки.

30.09.1987

Новая школа отстой.  
Ты учился в отстойной школе. Я знаю. Но эта ещё хуже. Люди такие тупые.  
Особенно учитель физики. Тупой-тупой-тупой.

20.10. 1987

Сломал руку. Это больно. Ты тоже ломал руку. Я знаю.  
Самое главное — не могу собирать одну штуку гипс мешает.

_Без даты_

Может, я бы тебе сгодился. Ну, на войне. На войне все нужны, так?  
А то тут я как-то не нужен.

_Без даты_

На самом деле не сломал. Мне помогли. Но жаловаться нельзя. Я не дурак. Я понимаю. Это социальный ритуал.

_Без даты_

Однажды я вырасту (если меня не убьют, когда похитят в следующий раз)

 _Без даты_  
В похищении нет ничего страшного или там ещё. Только скучно. Потому что они сами не могут решить, что со мной делать. То ли отрезать палец, то ли убить, то ли отпустить, потому что боятся, что папа их найдет и сделает им не очень хорошие вещи.

11.01.1988

Вчера я соврал — быть похищенным очень страшно.

_Без даты_

Мама уехала. ~~Дома нет, вру.~~ Мама давно уже не так... Нет. Всё не так.

_Без даты_

Каникулы.  
Скукота. Предлагали лагерь для скаутов, супер-крутой, с кучей всяких там тупых развлечений типа русских горок. Но вроде бы хороший физико-математический кружок.

_Без даты_

Нет, кружок нехорош — там такой идиот преподает.  
Кэп, ты был в тысячу раз сообразительней, хотя даже колледж не закончил и вообще хотел быть художником.

_Без даты_

И вот этот урод мне говорит:  
— Мистер Старк, вы считаете, что обладаете более развитым интеллектом, чем я?  
А я ему отвечаю:  
— Было бы странным мне что-то там считать насчёт отсутствующего у вас предмета. И тем более — сравнивать.  
Так меня и выгнали из класса. А ты бы что ему ответил? Учитывая, насколько тупо он сформулировал вопрос. Так что выгонять нужно было не меня.

09.09.1988

Мама и отец не то чтобы ладят в последнее время.  
Одна радость учиться в закрытой школе — не слышать этого вот. Они не кричат друг на друга, ты не думай. Они просто очень вежливые. Нельзя так.

_Выдрано несколько страниц — с десяток примерно._

21.08.1989

Я поступил МТИ. Вот уж неожиданность! Типа, ну, здрасьте, как этот сопляк мог поступить аж в МТИ.  
Было бы круче сразу начать там преподавать, а? Мне тринадцать, если что. Но я и в качестве студента некоторым поперек глотки.  
Прорвемся. Ты ведь учил, что если ударили — нужно подняться и не забыть зажать в кулаке камень. Или не ты? Ну, в общем, принцип понятен.  
Самое скверное, как я считаю — никто не продаст мне выпивку. Потому что все знают, что я Старк и мне тринадцать. И, конечно, место здесь мне купили.

30.02.1995

Я думаю, что вести дневник — не самая лучшая идея. Во-первых, это глупо само по себе. Чувствую себя диснеевской принцессой. Во-вторых — это ж бездна компромата. Попади он кому в руки… Бр.   
Но, с другой стороны, а с кем мне ещё поговорить?

_Без даты_

То чувство, когда сам себе лишний.

_Без даты_

Ну, я попробовал русскую водку. Кэп, ты бывал в России? Зверская страна.   
Слава богу, на каникулы мне разрешено остаться здесь и работать в лаборатории.

_Без даты_

Прости, Кэп, ибо я согрешил. Я дрочил на твой постер. У меня нет соседа по комнате (было решено, что я слишком мал, чтобы иметь соседа; а вдруг тот будет меня бить; меня, Кэп, бить). Так что я могу дрочить на твой постер в любое время. 

_Ниже_

Это дрочка с острым привкусом инцеста. Ты ведь для меня — практически член семьи. Член, ха-ха.

02.06.1994

Мне вручили диплом. И я тут же отправился получать следующий.  
О, кстати, я совсем забыл. Я переспал с мужчиной. Я… Тут я, пожалуй…

_Без даты_

Родители мертвы. Мама и отец.   
Я тут разбирался с наследством (Оби разбирался, а я сидел рядом и был не слишком трезв). И узнал, что “Старк Индастриз” до сих пор спонсирует твои поиски, Кэп. Вот уже шестьдесят лет.   
И ещё у отца на тайном складе есть тайный склад (то есть был? Отец был, а склад есть), в котором, разумеется, есть секретный отдел. Он целиком посвящен тебе.   
Я, кажется, тебя ненавижу.  
Психоаналитики идиоты (будто раньше не знал).

01.02.1996

Идите все в жопу.

05.06.1996

Ещё два диплома в коллекцию. Говорят, чем дальше, тем веселее. Работаю над одной занимательной штучкой…  
Кэп, в ваше время существовала научная фантастика? А, ну Жюля Верна ты всяко читал. Так вот, я, как бы так сказать, делаю сказку былью. Ты в некотором роде тоже шагнул из сказки в быль, но. Ты мёртв, я жив.  
Поиски твоего тела, кстати, продолжаются. Знаешь, я иногда думаю о том, как ты там лежишь, мёртвый и холодный, во льду. 

10.07.1996

У меня знаешь какой уровень ай кью? Ты вообще знаешь, что такое “ай кью”? Так вот, у меня он сто девяносто пять. Это… прилично.  
В твоё время были тесты на уровень интеллекта? Написано, что после введения сыворотки ты значительно поумнел. Насколько? Смог бы ты, например, помогать мне в мастерской? Смог бы понять суть моей новой разработки?  
Я внезапно задумался об уровне твоего интеллекта.   
Очень странно, кстати. Это ведь мой дневник. Причем здесь вообще ты?

12.12.1997

Проект завершён, поэтому дневник мне больше не понадобится. У меня, знаешь ли, появился новый увлекательный собеседник.   
ПРИВЕТ, ДЖАРВИС!

03.04.2000

ДЖАРВИС меня не любит. Утверждает, что любит, но я-то вижу, что в его хитрых электронных мозгах нет ко мне любви!  
Конкретно сейчас он заблокировал мне доступ ко всем машинам сложнее кофеварки. Хотя нет, к кофеварке тоже заблокировал. Он утверждает, что мне надо то ли проспаться, то ли отоспаться, я не разобрал.  
А мне выговориться нужно!  
Вот я и откопал эту тетрадочку. Полистал. Мда.  
Слушай, Кэп, тебя, конечно, давно нет на свете. Но я тебе всё равно скажу: меня заебало не то, что люди идиоты. А то, что они активные идиоты. И им всем от меня что-то надо. Даже девкам. “Девки” — это строго терминологическое определение. В твоё время ты с такими не сталкивался, вероятно, а дома тебя ждала леди за белым заборчиком, так?  
Ну так эти — этим в основном нужен кокаин на халяву. А я не ширяюсь. Из принципа. Мои мозги стоят лучшего. Но потрахаться они тоже всегда рады.  
Впрочем, я им говорил, чтобы они шли трахаться с Роуди, у него знатный хрен…

_Без даты_

Сегодня не то чтобы что-то особенное случилось.

_Без даты_

Может, Оби прав и хватит надираться как скотина. Посажу печень, сердце и что-нибудь ещё. Он утверждает, будто от выпивки тупеют. От выпивки не тупеют, от выпивки в голове становится тихо.   
Так вот, Оби.  
Оби мне вроде папочки, и иной раз у него такой взгляд, будто бы он на самом деле обо мне заботится. Обо мне, а не обо всех этих миллиардах (я к этим миллиардам тоже имею отношение, не стоит думать, что мне просто повезло родиться). Через полгода я сделаюсь совершеннолетним.  
Через полгода эта махина обрушится на меня.

_Без даты_

Небо на мои плечи не свалилось.  
Вечеринка получилась отпад.  
Главное: на меня не свалилось.

_Без даты_

Тони Старк и таблоиды — сочинение на курсе продвинутой литературы 2.0. По крайней мере, они должны давать такое эссе своим студентам, исключительно для развития воображения.  
Оби говорит, я отвратительно груб.  
Кэп, они лезут в мою жизнь. Я знаю, ты выступал на сцене. К тебе в трусы лезли? Ну, конечно, лезли! Да я бы первый залез. Шикарные же трусы.  
В общем, они сами ко мне лезут, и везде с фотоаппаратами, и потом думают, что я должен быть с ними вежлив. Я их разве что у себя под кроватью не нахожу, да и то только потому, что у моей кровати нет ножек.  
Кэп, а ведь есть плакаты с тобой в стиле пин-ап.  
У меня в коллекции есть тоже.

07.08.2001

Я очень давно не писал. В конце концов, не так часто ДЖАРВИС обесточивает мастерскую.  
У меня ощущение, будто всё время, которое я провожу вне мастерской, зряшное. Будто я и не живу вне. Будто всё вокруг бессмысленно и не совсем реально.  
У меня есть личный счёт, так там цифра со столькими нулями, что я уже забыл, сколько их там конкретно. Живи и радуйся.  
Я всё чаще думаю о том, что тело твое истерзано рыбами, а кости… не знаю, что там делается с костями в океане.   
Тебя всё ещё ищут.  
Кстати, пока тебя искали, было сделано около сотни научных открытий. Это если бы тебя тревожило такое внимание к твоей персоне. Отец говорил, ты был скромный парень.

20.05.2003

У меня новый персональный ассистент.  
Рыжая. Очень строгая. Красивая.  
Я к ней не подкатывал. Впервые в жизни, наверно, Кэп, оцени момент. У нас с ней сугубо рабочие отношения. К тому же я забыл про её день рождения — будто бы помнил даже и про свой.  
В общем, эта женщина...  
Мисс Вирджиния Поттс. Она пугающе эффективна и эффектна.

30.09.2005

Открывал посвященную тебе выставку.  
Пошарил по отцовским закромам. На самом деле. Серьёзно. Я долго не мог туда заходить, даже из любопытства. Там всё ещё, знаешь, чувствовался отец. Очень давяще чувствовался. Отец был неплохой старикан, очень даже неплохой, но ему было уже под восемьдесят, когда его наконец пристрелили. Иногда мне казалось, что он потихоньку выживает из ума. Не понимаю, как мать могла с ним сосуществовать в эти последние годы. У них же разница в тридцать лет, Кэп. Она была ещё относительно молодая и приятная женщина. Очень умная. Кстати, из военных. Тебе бы, наверно, понравилась.  
Так вот, отец был неплохой старикан, но совершенно не умел с детьми. Да и со взрослыми у него выходило не очень. У него было, в общем, всего два режима. Обаять и очаровать — и это, наверно, как пыльным мешком по голове. Или дать человеку понять, что он — не твоего круга. Тоже не сказать чтоб приятно. А со мной, кажется, он просто... растерялся.  
Тебя, понятное дело, он очаровал. Я видел ваши совместные фото.

06.08.2007

Оби тут спрашивал, как я приспосабливаюсь.  
Ну. В моей жизни стало чертовски мало выпивки. Ты, вероятно, должен быть этому рад, ведь ты, Кэп, конечно, за здоровый образ жизни.  
Я думаю, ты бы бегал по утрам по сто миль. Или сколько там принято. И пил бы свежевыжатые овощные соки. И...

_Без даты_

Как я держусь?  
КАК Я ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ДЕРЖУСЬ?!

15.09.2008

В основном я пью. Много.  
Ещё часть времени я конструирую, как проклятый, а ещё часть — валяюсь с мигренью. Ты думаешь, это так легко — валяться с мигренью?  
Настал тот момент, когда я на самом деле хотел бы с тобой поговорить. Сесть рядом и спросить: а как держался ты? Когда умирали те, кого ты знал? Когда погиб этот твой Баки? Когда думал, что вот-вот умрёшь сам, не сегодня, не сейчас, так завтра с утра.  
Но мне почему-то кажется, что у тебя тоже нет ответа.

20.09.2008

Хуже всего эти сны. В них Инсен умирает и умирает.

30.09.2008

Я — ЖЕЛЕЗНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК!

 

II.

05.10.2008

Фьюри подлец, скотина, кривой манипулятор.  
А ещё переспал с Вирджинией Поттс, и теперь она — Пеппер. И у нас с ней, кажется, всё серьёзно.

19.11.2008

Перебирал вещи, найденные при перепланировке особняка.  
Нашёл ещё двенадцать постеров с тобой, Кэп. Есть подозрения, что на каком-нибудь "Сотбис" за них в совокупности отдали бы тысяч пятьсот. Погожу выбрасывать.

***

_Тони пробует жить дальше, и у него даже получается. Правда, думает, тут не его заслуга. Тут заслуга временного потока — в их Вселенной он однонаправлен и равномерен. Время уже не свернёт, короче.  
Тони перебирает ещё какие-то вещи матери, находит её брошь. Брошь оставляет себе, куда-то там укладывает, но потом забывает, куда положил. Остальное распоряжается выкинуть. Или там сжечь на заднем дворе.  
Думает выкинуть (или сжечь) и дневник, но вместо этого открывает и читает. _

_03.01.2010_

Ты же солдат, Кэп. Ты бы мне тогда, когда я очень хотел с тобой поговорить, сказал бы что-то вроде "сожми зубы и ползи вперёд"?  
Ну, я тем и занят. Тем и занят.  
Странно, что люди бывают счастливыми. Странен сам концепт счастья. В счастье, думаю, есть нечто отупляющее. Только боль, ненависть и страх заставляют шевелиться.  
Счастливый человек — червяк. Всем довольный поглотитель дерьма.

09.03.2011

Мы с Пеп решили расстаться. К этому давно всё шло, ты не подумай. Мы останемся, безусловно, друзьями, и можно будет когда-нибудь позвонить ей среди ночи.  
Но ещё очень нескоро.  
Потому что пока что мы не друзья. Пока что...  
Кэп, а ведь совершенно ничего не известно про твоих девушек. Знаю только, что ты собирался жениться на Пегги Картер, вот же женщина была, ух!   
Но кроме неё...  
А, к чёрту.  
Я опять много пью.  
Я не алкоголик.

***  
 _Коулсон — совершенно жуткий тип. Фьюри преимущественно смешон в своей напыщенности и этом плаще. А этот жуткий. Почему он нравится Пеппер?  
Он без зазрения совести пользуется электрошокером налево и направо, и дурак бы Тони был, если бы его не опасался. Пока же у Тони дни и ночи заняты другими вещами — преимущественно попытками выжить.  
Тони — Железный человек._

 

14.08.2011

Адская жара, Кэп, в Японии в это время года. Хорошо тебе там, во льдах. Тихо, холодно, спокойно.

01.01.2012

Ещё один год, Кэп.  
А мне почти тридцать пять. Пеппер прислала открытку на мою электронную почту.  
Когда уже закончится эта сраная тетрадь? У меня, Кэп, нечто компульсивное. Я ненавижу этот дневник, в нём даже листья пожелтели от старости! Ему меньше лет, чем мне, но не намного. Тем не менее, выбросить его, сжечь или просто засунуть куда подальше у меня не поднимается рука. Потому что тут ещё остаются чистые страницы, которые должны быть заполнены.  
И вот ещё что: этих страниц не так много. Мне кажется, я начинаю их слишком уж беречь.

05.05.2012

Город в руинах. Они тебя разморозили. Ты такой юный. Они тебя нашли и разморозили, но никто не удосужился сообщить, а ты мне “Кто ты без костюма?”  
Не было времени на нервный срыв, паническую атаку и галлон виски.  
Теперь есть.  
Этому дневнику тридцать лет, а тебе, Кэп, двадцать пять. И вот мы с тобой свиделись.

06.05.2012

В моих венах столько алкоголя, что если меня сейчас проткнуть, как Коулсона, то потечёт виски. А всё равно ты, Кэп, тот ещё говнюк.

10.05.2012 

Манхэттен в руинах. Башня подлежит восстановлению. Я пригласил Кэпа и всю остальную команду в ней жить после реставрации. Они восприняли приглашение с нездоровым энтузиазмом. Кроме Кэпа. Кэп состроил рожу, будто делает одолжение.  
Слушай, это странно.   
“Дарагой Кеп”, подумать только.

12.05.2012

Зато есть одно неоспоримое достоинство — твоя, Кэп, задница. Ради этой задницы я даже поднялся ни свет ни заря, чтобы потренироваться вместе. Теперь болит всё тело.  
Опять ощущаю привкус инцеста. И всё равно — говнюк.

13.05. 2012

Кэп на общей кухне. Кэп жарит целую гору блинчиков на всех. Кэп в пижамных штанах.  
Если серьёзно: у меня в мозгах тебя теперь два.

15.06. 2012

Я искренне пытаюсь тебя понять.

15.12.2012

Я тут, знаешь, составил список. Случаев, когда я спасал твою задницу, и случаев, когда ты спасал мою. Психи будто с цепи сорвались, ещё и утечка технологий читаури…  
Кэп, ты тем более подлец, что я спас тебя двенадцать раз, а ты меня — пятнадцать.

24.12.2012

Светлое Рождество.   
Нажрались мы все, конечно, не по-светлому. Особенно поразительна Наташа, которая до последнего момента выглядела совершенно трезвой. А потом обняла диванную подушку и заснула. С открытыми глазами. Железная женщина.  
А вот ты, Кэп, совершенно не поразителен, только зря переводишь хороший алкоголь. А потом я, кажется, плакался тебе в жилетку.  
Утром ты был бодр и свеж. Меня, кстати, очень волнует твоя бодрость и свежесть. Чувак, у тебя война была год назад. У тебя все умерли. А ты бодр и свеж. И каждое утро выходишь на пробежку. Даже в метель и снегопад.

01.01.2013

И ещё один год. Обычно предполагается, что он должен стать лучше предыдущего. 

03.01.2013

Эти психи могли бы дождаться конца рождественских каникул. Никакого терпения у людей. Тем не менее, обнимашки с Кэпом мне понравились. Отлично, просто отлично обнимаешься. И спас меня в шестнадцатый раз, чёрт тебя побери. Никогда не хотел умереть от переохлаждения.  
А мышцы у тебя стальные. Жаль, не удалось пощупать задницу.   
Мило краснеешь. Всё ещё очень юный.

20.02.2013

Сегодня я видел, как Капитана Америка вырвало от отвращения. Или ужаса. Или чего-то ещё. Честно говоря, меня самого спасло только то, что в костюм встроена система фильтрации. А больше я ничего писать не стану. Пропади пропадом этот день.

04.05.2013

...А Кэп гладил меня по голове. Он, значит, завалился в мою мастерскую, святая святых, между прочим, и говорит:  
— Ух ты! Так же здорово, как у Говарда!  
Он что, не понимает, что у меня в сто раз круче, чем у Говарда? Но вспоминать Говарда было плохой идеей, и закончилось всё бутылкой виски. Ну и потом Кэп сидел и гладил меня по голове, а голова моя лежала на его самых надежных в мире коленях.   
Ты, Кэп, какая-то чёртова сестра Тереза. Как ты можешь быть одновременно таким говнюком с этим твоим “Не выражаться!” и притом гладить по голове.

09.10.2013

Сегодня я сам гладил тебя по голове. По обритой несчастной голове, которой крепко досталось. К вечеру ты уже обзавелся светлым ёжиком волос, но с утра смотреть на тебя было страшно. Ты, конечно, потом и не вспомнишь. Некоторые думали, ты не выкарабкаешься. Ты выкарабкался.   
Очнувшись, ты сперва застонал, а потом спохватился и улыбнулся.  
Ты идиот. 

29.10.2013

Команда Мстителей — очень молчаливая команда. Никто никогда не говорит: “А вот я в таком-то году…” У всех всё засекречено. Включая годы.   
А потом Кэп, этакий дедуля, начинает ворчать по поводу кофе за десять долларов, небрежного отношения к окружающей среде и труселей не до колен. И очень медленно плотина молчания начинает подтекать.  
Так мы узнали, что у Клинта в детстве был плюшевый медведь Баки Барнс, отчего Кэп прослезился.  
Кэп, я заказал тебе такого медведя.

01.11.2013

Стив Роджерс принёс мне кофе. В мастерскую. Сказал, как же это я сутки без кофе. А я не без кофе. Но “Старбакс” великолепен в любое время дня и ночи.

10.11.2013

Я сегодня видел, как плачет Стив Роджерс. Кэп, как известно, не плачет. И всегда прав. И всегда идёт вперёд.  
Стив Роджерс стоял на коленях, и я подумал, что он ранен и не может подняться. Я его окликнул, а он не обернулся. Я подошёл ближе. Кругом развалины, кровь, тела...  
У него тряслись плечи. Я ушёл. Плачущий Стив Роджерс — это слишком. Хотя стоило быть смелее. Может, похлопать по плечу. Может, обнять. Ему двадцать шесть. В свои двадцать шесть я, если верить этому дневнику, спал с моделями и оттягивался на вечеринках.

02.02.2014

Наташа Романов сказала, что я не казался ей сексуально привлекательным ни одной секунды. Ранила в самое сердце. Я вообще-то в топе самых сексуальных людей планеты регулярно занимаю первые места!  
Хоть одну секунду казался ли я сексуально привлекательным тебе, Кэп?  
С тобой-то понятно, тебя хотят даже слепоглухонемые старушки из домов престарелых.

07.08.2014

Что сегодня произошло.

08.08.2014

Что произошло вчера.  
Вчера Стив Роджерс напился асгардской сивухи, которую по какому-то недоразумению называют элем. Мне хватило одного шота. Этот потрясающий суперорганизм ополовинил бутылку. После чего не уснул мордой в тарелку, а весь оставшийся вечер мягко, скорбно всем улыбался. А потом сказал: “Чертовски сложно жить в двадцать первом веке.” И только тогда отрубился на диване в гостиной. Для человека, который напился впервые за семьдесят лет, он был очень сдержан.  
И мил.  
Ты, Кэп, милый парень.

14.11.2014

Чувство, похожее на несварение желудка. С желудком у меня все в порядке, это я знаю точно. Мой желудок побывал в таких передрягах…  
В самую блядскую рань на кухне Роджерс жарил блинчики, напевая что-то знакомое, но я не знаю, что. От окна падал розовый свет. Он лежал на его плечах, на его старомодной белой футболке, невинно-девственной.  
Тут-то у меня и случилось что-то, похожее на несварение.

25.12. 2014

Наташа Романов занималась балетом, Клинт Бартон всё детство провёл в цирке и _работал_ ножи, Роджерс рисует. Тор, как известно, сочиняет оды и элегии пятистопным ямбом (или как его там?). Я окружен людьми искусства.   
И вот мы все живём в огромной пенисообразной штуковине (так Башню называют в твиттере, а люди из твиттера знают, о чём говорят), каждый на своём этаже, сползаясь, словно муравьи на сладкое, на общие завтраки, которые придумал вообще-то Роджерс. Он придумал, чтобы мы собирались вместе и смотрели друг на друга. Разговаривали о чём-то. Чтобы вдруг оказывалось, что не каждый сам по себе, а мы все есть друг у друга. Хотя бы на полчаса в день.

15\. 01. 2015

И тут я понял, что ни с кем не занимался сексом почти… боже, почти полгода! Последней была та актриса… Из блокбастера. Получились какие-то унылые, но, вероятно, полезные физические упражнения.

03.02.2015

Сравняли счёт. Двадцать четыре к двадцати четырём. А потом… Потом я его поцеловал. Господи, что же за срань. Поцеловать Капитана Америка. Что может быть глупее.  
Всё сошлось в одну точку, в один момент. Этому дневнику тридцать два года. Тридцать два года воображаемых разговоров с тобой, Роджерс, чтобы однажды взять и поцеловать тебя.

05.02.2015

Мы трахаемся как кролики.

***  
 _Заголовок “Роман века? Тони Старк, известный кроме всего прочего как “Железный человек”, и Стив Роджерс, он же Капитан Америка, замечены вдвоём в ресторане “Ле Бернадин”._

23.06.2015

Пеппер требует пресс-конференцию. Долго же до нее доходило. Но никаких пресс-конференций, пока Роджерс краснеет на слове “секс”, сказанном вне спальни. Что характерно, когда трахается, он совершенно бесстыден.   
Я, кстати, по-прежнему не очень понимаю, как так вышло. Вот это всё.  
Роджерс выглядит понимающим не больше, чем я.

20.05.2016  
… И вот говно попало на вентилятор.

21.05.2016

Он очень тихо собрал вещи. И я сижу в спальне, которая год была общей. Сижу и…

22.05.2016

Как оно так всё повернулось.

25.05. 2016

Да ты издеваешься. Мы ведь набили друг другу морды. “Если понадобится, я вернусь.” Заголовки газет видал?Ты в курсе, что ты в международном розыске, а твоя рожа — на каждом столбе?

30.05.2016

Я, написал ты, не хотел, чтобы так вышло. “Я не бросаю тебя, если ты не бросаешь меня.” А вещей твоих в Башне теперь нет. И ты, сволочь, чуть не остановил моё сердце. 

01.06.2016

А знаешь что? Я просто живу дальше.  
Я живу, и живу, и живу. И у меня ощущение, будто бы в голове нет ни единой мысли. Будто она пустая. Будто в ней ничего не задерживается.  
Я не спускался пока в мастерскую. Но и в нашу спальню не возвращался. Я живу на диване в общей гостиной. В той, в которой Мстители собирались посмотреть кино или обсудить планы на выходные. В той, где Бартон швырялся во всех попкорном, а Брюс Беннер выглядел по-настоящему спокойным в последние месяцы.  
Я много всего хотел бы тебе сказать. Но вряд ли мне от этого стало бы лучше.

15.08.2016  
А ведь ты написал первым.  
Ты, говнюк, написал "Я люблю тебя."  
Я не ответил. Я и прежде не понимал, что мы с тобой делаем, а теперь у меня вообще ни единой гребаной идеи насчёт происходящего. Я всё понимаю: нельзя подписывать бумагу, не читая. У тебя было время прочесть. У тебя было время...  
Времени у нас с тобой, конечно, теперь уже нет.

30.10.2016  
Я живу дальше. Ты тоже живешь, я в курсе ваших делишек в Лаосе.  
Щита у тебя теперь нет, поэтому ты используешь кулаки. Кулаки впечатляют. Я видел, ты был ранен и рана выглядела скверно. Если хочешь знать, Роудс будет ходить. В конце концов.   
Мне снятся кошмары про то, как ты разделываешь меня щитом на части. Мне снятся кошмары про то, как я решечу тебя репульсорами. И вижу сквозь твое тело небо.  
Мне снятся кошмары про то, что мы никогда больше не будем вместе, а ведь я даже не верю твоему "Я люблю тебя."  
Мне снится...

11.11.2016

Пеппер считает, что я должен собрать новую команду. Я. Я не занимаюсь всеми этими штуками с людьми — командообразованием, разработкой стратегии, воодушевлением. Это ты умел произносить речи так, чтобы тебе верили. Тебе и верили. Я думаю, верят и сейчас. Один я никак не могу понять, что вообще...  
Я думаю, шёл бы ты к чёрту и никогда б о тебе больше не слышать.

25.12.2016

Ты написал “С Рождеством, Тони.” А я ответил: “С Рождеством, Стив.”

***

“Мы оба погорячились.”  
 _“Ты не должен был забирать вещи.”_  
“Мне нужны были мои трусы и бритва.”  
 _“Мы могли решить как-то иначе.”_  
“Я виноват.”  
 _”О, да. Ты виноват.”_

***  
"Я скучаю. Видел тебя на Си-Эн-Эн."  
 _"Я скучаю тоже."_  
"Если бы я мог..."  
 _"Я помню веснушки на твоих плечах. Я тебя ненавижу за то, что помню их."_  
"Прости."

***  
 _"Знаешь, Роджерс, я пьян и хочу тебе сказать, что ты поступил как говно."_  
"Я понимаю. Ты меня ненавидишь. Я и сам себя ненавижу. Но я не мог поступить иначе."

***

"Это бессмысленно. Всё бессмысленно. Сегодня мы опять потеряли гражданских."  
 _"Написал военный преступник."_  
 _"Я видел отчёт. Ты ничего не мог сделать, Стив. Ничего."_  
"Мы почти никогда ничего не можем сделать."

20.05.2018

Ровно через два года после того апокалипсиса случается этот.  
Ровно.

21.05.2018  
Я думал, я тут один. Оказалось, нет. Оказалось...  
Мы работаем над тем, чтобы вернуться. Но будет ли к кому возвращаться. Эта страшная синяя женщина считает, что мы сумеем, а я считаю, что все, кто мне дорог, живы.  
Я думаю, мы могли бы немного поковыряться в этой малышке, чтобы она двигалась побыстрей. В любом случае — слишком далеко и долго. В любом случае мы тут застряли.  
Я не умею верить. Я умею увлекаться, придумывать, умею забывать обо всём, что не считаю важным. А верить не умею, разучился. Мальчишка разлетелся у меня на глазах пеплом. Я долго смотрел на свои руки, ждал. Я не разлетелся.

_Стёрто_

05.06.2023

Это бог из машины. Богиня из машины явилась, чтобы нас спасти.

06.05.2023

Мы с Роджерсом чинно пожали друг другу руки. Он изменился. Очень изменился. У него теперь тяжелый взгляд и тяжелое рукопожатие. Я изменился тоже. Я поглядел в зеркало и не узнал себя. Все плакали. Я бы тоже плакал, если бы было чем.  
Мы с Роджерсом пожали друг другу руки и разошлись. Новая штаб-квартира Мстителей выглядит неприятно — она мрачная, тёмная, неудобная, в ней тысяча коридоров. Она похожа на муравейник.  
Мир после Щелчка напоминает мир после зомби-апокалипсиса. Хотя раны затягиваются. Люди, говорят, еще более живучи, чем тараканы.   
А мы с Беннером работаем над проблемой. 

10.06.2023

 

Роджерс пахнет всё той же туалетной водой. Почувствовал, когда сидел с ним рядом на совещании.  
А так мы делаем вид, что чужие. Совсем чужие.  
Я даже не стал узнавать, в каком крыле он квартируется. Он всегда появляется будто бы из ниоткуда.

21.06.2023

Он украдкой на меня пялится. Я украдкой пялюсь на него. Ничего не могу поделать. Он перестал быть юным и растерял всю свою невинность вечно девственного героя Америки.  
Раньше у него получалось как-то её сохранять, не смотря на наш крышесносный секс. А теперь он тяжёл и мрачен. И больше не сияет свежеумытой чистотой.

26.06.2023

Я всё рассчитал. Если всё получится (всё получится), то всех откатит обратно в исходную точку. Беннер предлагает возвращать погибших вот так, в две тысячи двадцать третий, но будет ведь экономический коллапс.  
Нет. Я всё рассчитал. Все погибшие возвратятся обратно. В ту же точку. Все рожденные позже родятся. Возможно, без меня, потому что я стану якорем для этой перемены. Скорее всего.  
Процентов на девяносто шесть уверен, что без меня. Впрочем, мир эту потерю вынесет.  
Но вот что я хотел бы написать. Я Пятницу предупредил — она должна будет организовать передачу этого дневника Роджерсу.  
Так вот. У меня было целых пять лет, чтобы подумать. Пять лет раздумий многое делают мелким и незначительным. Это как с детской подзорной трубой: если смотреть с одного конца, то всё видится крупнее, чем есть на самом деле, а с другого конца видно, что всё вокруг не больше муравья.  
Я люблю тебя, Роджерс, дольше, чем ты жив. И это единственное, что я хотел бы тебе сказать. Ты мне сказал, что любишь, а я тебе ничего не ответил. Я уже не помню, в каком году это было. Ну так вот, отвечаю.  
А сейчас я пойду и трахну тебя напоследок. Молча. Потому что если я сейчас открою рот, весь мой прекрасный план развалится.

III.

Когда Тони открывает глаза, Стив сидит на полу.  
— Год?  
— Две тысячи восемнадцатый.  
Пол — огляделся Тони — в спальне Башни, в той, в которой Тони сто лет не ночевал. Со времён… со времён Мстителей.  
А Стив как ни в чем не бывало сидит на полу и листает его дневник. А, ну да.  
— Чёрт, — бормочет Тони. — Я был не в себе и сказал тебе прочесть это… это…  
Стив отрывается от чтения.  
— Вот как. Я как раз дошёл до две тысячи шестнадцатого года.   
Тони чувствует, как бросилась в лицо кровь. Давненько ему не случалось краснеть.  
— Я вообще-то собирался тихо и спокойно умереть.   
— Ну, не вышло, — сухо отвечает Стив. — Но я всё же могу дочитать?  
Тони закусывает губу и падает обратно на кровать.  
— Давай. Валяй. Хуже уже не будет.  
Стив долгое время молчит, хмурится, читая, иногда проводит пальцем по строчкам (сам виноват, раз пытается разобрать какие-то пьяные бредни). А потом бережно закрывает тетрадь.  
Глаза его, когда он поднимает взгляд на Тони, сияют … чем-то, что Тони не понимает.   
— Хуже уже не будет, — сообщает Стив. — Будет только лучше.


End file.
